Tribes of China
Before the war between the warring states of China, there existed dynasties of mountain tribes and steppes tribes fighting for power over the territory. They still exist as major power players in this era. Qin Tribes (Xirong) The Qin tribes are being united under one leader. 400 years ago, they've helped Qin in the past against Jin (now Wei and Zhao) out of gratitude, with the mountain folk living together with the common folk in peace. However, once Boku Kou died, the alliance he established collapsed as Qin once again attacked the mountain tribes. However, the relationship between Qin folk and mountain folk is slowly being reconnected thanks to the efforts of Ei Sei (who has revived the alliance with the help of Yo Tan Wa). Currently, most known tribes of Qin are being unified under Yo Tan Wa while one (the Kyuumei) has been wiped out (with the exception of one descendant) and another (The Kabanko Faction) is in the process of being conquered. There have also been excursions against the Kyoudo horse tribe to the north. In addition there are a number of minor tribes who either eke out a small existence in one of the many Stateless Areas within Qin (such as the Nanba Tribe) with the risk of being wiped out in constant skirmishes with each other or serve in Qin's military such as the Blue Stone Tribe of the Hi Shin Unit. *Baji Tribe *Bird Fang Tribe *Blue Stone Tribe *Chouga Tribe (Also known as Xi Rong) *Genma Tribe *Juuteki Tribe *Kabanko Faction (Also known as the Banko Tribe) *Kyuumei Tribe (defunct) *Nanba Tribe *In Tribe *Un Tribe *Shinba Tribe *Three Eye Tribe *Feego Tribe *Mera Tribe *Hiba Tribe *Chouka Tribe *Chita Tribe *Enshu Tribe Zhao Tribes Within the central mountain ranges surrounding the Capital, the descendants of the Kenjuu are known to reside in the City of Ryouyou. Ruled by King Rozo, the city was considered outside of Zhao's normal jurisdiction due their ferocity and they were given substantial autonomy and the authority to kill any trespassers (Zhao or none-Zhao alike). While the Quanrong in Zhao have little respect for Zhao's monarchy, they are respectful of Ri Boku due to him personally giving them tribute in mutton from Gan Mon every year. The latter were later mobilized during the Gyou Campaign against Yo Tan Wa Army, but they lost the battle and the city was conquered by Qin. *Quanrong Tribe (also known as the Kenjuu) Yan Tribes Yan army consists of allies of the various mountain tribes. Geki Shin had different tribes implemented in his army. Among the tribes, the most notable were the legendary Quanrong which comprised the Poison Dogs unit (with horses that are faster than Zhao's who is considered the best calvary) and was as vital as his assassination unit, the fearsome Poison Cats. Ordo is a great general of Yan who is also a king of 50 mountain tribes. His army mostly consists of mountain tribes, which he implemented in his specialized army, used for mountain-sieging. Yan allied themselves with the various mountain tribes and their armies contain member from the following: Geki Shin Army: *Senbi Tribe *Ryou Tribe *Hakuteki Tribe *Quanrong Tribe (also known as the Kenjuu) Ordo Army: *Kauto Tribe *Bako Tribe *Mesa Tribe *Sakasaha Tribe *Eiji Tribe *Shittomitsu Tribe *Kyon Tribe *Gemu Tribe Chu Tribes While Rin Bu Kun was fighting his way to becoming a general, he not only fought off armies of the warring states but also he was facing hard resistance from the barbaric tribes of the Chu such as Baiyue, living in southern China and northern Vietnam. Another known tribe is the Basha, (who live south of the what was once the Yue kingdom along the southeastern coast) with Muta being a known member. The Chu has also been known to hire tribes from the Indian subcontinent or Indochina to fight alongside them with their War Elephants. *Baiyue Tribe (also known as the Yue) *Basha Tribe Northern Horsemen Tribes Northern Horsemen Tribes are a nomadic-based people who formed a state or confederation located north of China, split into three factions; Yueshi, Donghu, and Xiongnu who are fighting for supremacy. They've been pillaging and looting the northern borders of the states and is seen as a common enemy by each of the northern states. Qin, Zhao, and Yan are the states located to the north of China and in order to keep the Xiongnu away, they built great walls protecting their northern borders. However, it is the state of Zhao which is suffering most from their attacks and consequentially, their Cavalry is the best in China as they are forced to confront these raiders frequently. Outside the major kingdoms, it is known that the Kyoudo initially had hostiles with Yo Tan Wa's faction before being driven from the borders by Ri Boku. *Yueshi Tribe *Donghu Tribe *Xiongnu Tribe (also known as the Kyoudo) Zhou Dynasty Tribes It was ultimately the Quanrong tribe fighting Zhou that would lead the Zhou Dynasty's fall from power and the beginning of the Spring and Autumn Warring States Period. Their descendants would live on in Zhao and Yan with even distant ties to the Xiongnu and the Chouga. * Quanrong Tribe (also known as the Kenjuu) Category:Groups